


T.M.R.

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Some things are more fun together.





	T.M.R.

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2015-11-20 10:01pm to 10:09pm  
> Inspiration: A vid on youtube called 'T.M.Revolution / FLAGS + The party must go on' by 'T.M.Revolution Channel'.

"Didn't think I'd be meeting you here." An amused voice sounded near his ear and, upon making him turn, staring down into the even more amused eyes of Seigaku's resident tensai.

Not knowing what to answer he just nodded in acknowledgement, then turned back to the stage, his body already back to moving with the melody and bass that resonated through the huge hall. Fuji's smile, if possible, widened. 

"You know, if I had known, I would have picked you up and wouldn't have waited in the cue all alone. That part is really boring, even though the concerts itself are normally well worth it. He's just awesome, isn't he?"

The brown-haired boy nodded absentmindedly, watching the musician perform his trademark move. Yes, he definitely was worth every second spent in a waiting cue.

"Next time we come here together, nee Tezuka?"

"Yes."


End file.
